


Lunatic moon

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Newt Scamander, Dark Original Percival Graves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Hurt Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: he looked down at his pumpkin juice as he felt something like ice spread through his body





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the great hall, he smiled as he took a mouthful of his drink but his smile dropped. He frowned as he looked down at his pumpkin juice as he felt something like ice spread through his body. He put a hand to his stomach as he looked up at the teacher's table and saw Dumbledore staring at him, and he knew that the headmaster had poisoned his drink. 

The old wizard stood up slowly and started to walk around the teacher's table, Harry put the glass onto the table…have to get out of here…he thought to himself as he stood up gasped in pain warping his arms around his stomach “No please no.” He whispered.   
“Harry, what’s wrong?” Fred asked as he stood up from his spot and rushes over to the dark haired teen he put his hand to Harry’s forehead and pulled his fingers back. “Merlin Harry you’re burning up.” He said, George soon followed his brother lead and stood next to Harry.  
“Mr and Mr Weasley can you please take Mr Potter to the hospital wing, tell Madam Pomfrey sadly that Mr Potter is having a miscarriage.” The twins froze as did the rest of the hall as they looked at Dumbledore.

The whole hall was deathly quiet as they all looked at the dark haired teen who was crying, Harry glared at the Headmaster through his tears as the George scooped Harry up into his arms when the younger teen’s knees gave out from under him and both redheads left the hall. Dumbledore waved his hand over the glass of pumpkin juice making it disappear, he walked passed Ron and Hermione and notices they haven’t moved “Don’t you two think would check to see if your friend is okay.” They nodded at him.   
“Yes, Headmaster.” They said as they stood up and left the hall. 

By the time they reach the hospital wing, they could hear Harry throwing up and sobbing in between the choking. They walked over to the only bay that had the curtain around it and peeked inside, Hermione gasped as the state Harry was in, his skin was paler covered in a thin layer of sweat as he threw up black tar-like liquid. Fred and George stood by his side rubbing his back trying to comfort the teen as Madam Pomfrey tried to stop the poison from killing Harry and his baby. She turned to look at two newcomers“ OUT!” She yelled making them jump and dashed back out from the curtains. 

A few moments later the nurse came out a deep scowl on her face; her apron was spattered in black vomit. “Will he be okay?” Hermione asked as she held onto her bag.  
“No Miss Granger he will not okay, someone has slipped him a poison that is killing him.” The Med-witch snapped “No can you two please leave.”   
“You let Fred and George in there?” Ron frowned,   
“I’m sorry did I say if it pleases your Lord and Lady?” She asked them with a glare “Mr Potter has asked for you two not to be here.” She tells him,   
“B-But Headmaster Dumbledore said…” Hermione started to say.  
“I don’t care what he said my patient does not want you here!” She barks at Hermione and Ron who frowned and opens his mouth to say something when the doors to the hospital wing open and in marched Snape with his cloak billowing behind him.  
“How is he doing? He asked the Med-Witch as he hears the boy throw up as Poppy shakes her head unhappy by what had happened.  
“We can still save him but it’s too late for his baby.” Poppy tells him, Snape frowned at her state before looking at the two Gryffindors.   
“Shouldn’t you two be elsewhere?” He tells them before going behind the curtains.

Hours later…  
Harry open his eyes to see the room was dully lit, the windows tell him it was dark outside and the room told him he wasn’t at Hogwarts any more. He guessed it is St Mungo’s laying there Harry felt numb and cold as he laid there. His eyes stung from crying and his throat and stomach hurt from throwing up, pushing himself up Harry looked around the room and saw he was alone. He guessed that he won’t be alone for long and if he wanted to get escape now was most likely his only chance.

He threw his bed covers off himself and swung his legs over the bed and stood up, he stopped as he put one hand to the door while his other hand clutched his stomach in pain. He stopped himself from screaming as he screwed his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe as he picked up his glasses from the bedside table. He then picked up his wand and then hobbled over to the door, pulling it open he peaking outside. The ward was empty he guessed the med-witches were at the med station as he opens the door fully and walked out. 

He still had one hand clutched to his stomach while the other one held his wand, looking up and down the hallway at the private rooms he wonders how long he’s got before he is missed. Harry spots s trolley with rows of potion bottles …hope there is a pain-free potion on there…he thinks to himself as he moves to the trolley the teen stops and carefully picks up a bottle at a time looking at the names on the front. He smiles as he found the right one and quickly took a sip before putting the bottle into his pocket and carried on walking. 

He stopped when he saw a group of people walk towards him, he sighed at the silver haired man that walked towards him. The man tilted his head as he looked the teen up and down frowning at the state he was in, his skin was pale like snow and he smelt sick. “I came as quickly as I could; I had a job trying to find you.” He tells the teen. Harry was quiet as he looked at the wolf in the eyes his own green orbs shining with tears “Oh my beautiful mate.” Fenrir growled as he opens his arms to the dark-haired teen, Harry rushes over to him and falls into his arms crying.   
“I’m sorry!” Harry cried as he held onto the wolf, kissing the top of his head the wolf picked Harry up and turned to leave.   
“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Came the yell, turning around Fenrir saw a Med-witch stood there glaring at him. “Put that young man down now! He is very sick and needs to be watched over…”  
“He is coming home, where he will be taken care of by my people.” Fenrir snarled as he turned back around. Harry looked over his shoulder and waved at the Med-witch as Fenrir turned the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

The Med-witch rushes down the hall, shouting for Fenrir to stop as she sent out patronus out for help. But once she got around the corner she found that the wolf and the teen were missing, she stopped and stared at the empty hall. She saw the Aurors arrived from the other end of the corridor and they stood in the middle looking around. “Oh, Merlin he took him.” She put her hand to her mouth in horror.   
“You said Fenrir Greyback was here?”One Auror said  
“He had one of my patients in his arms!” The Med-witch moved to a room to room looking in each one to see if she could find them.   
“Who did they take?”  
“Harry Potter.” She said as she leaned on the wall.

Fenrir took Harry back to the pack; his little mate was quiet as he lay curled up frowning he looked down to see that Harry had passed out. Frowning as he called for a healer to come to his hut as he placed his mate on the bed of furs, the healer walks in and frowns as she knelt on the bed and started to check him over. “What happen?” She asked   
“He was poisoned.” He growled as he held Harry’s hand,  
“Do you know what by?” She asked, as she pulled the teen’s eyelids apart and frowned.   
“Severus told me it was a band poison from the 1900s, the last time it was used; it was used on another student. The Ministry broke their own law and brought in a wolf from overseas to fix the problem.” Fenrir growled as he heard Harry whimper as he fisted the bed sheet with his free hand as his other hand tightly held his mate’s hand.   
“I’ve heard of that story. If it’s the same poison then it’s Sombre Tar or Ice Tar, makes your insides feel like you have been a dunk in ice, as it spreads it attacks the blood and the organs.”

The blonde haired wolf looked over the teen frowning and tutting as she worked. “Well, Sal?” The alpha asked as she sat back and scratched the back of her head.   
“You will have to bite him if you want him and the pup to survive.” She tells him as she put her wand away.   
“The pup is alive?” Fenrir asked in disbelief, his eyes widen as he looked down at his mate seeing him twisting in pain.   
“It is but it’s very weak, he is fighting very hard to keep the pup alive but it’s draining his core. It’s killing him, the bite will save him and most likely the pup but I it’s a slim chance the pup will make it.” Sal told the silver haired wolf. She got up and straightens herself out and put away her things   
“That is the only way?” He asked her  
“Yes, and I would do it soon.” She told him as she moved to leave the hut.  
“Sal.” She stopped and turned around “Send for Severus and for Remus.” She frowns slightly, her hand on the door.   
“Remus?” She asked   
“My mate’s mother.” He mumbled, “He needs to be here.” Sal nods as she leaves them alone.

Fenrir nuzzled Harry’s hand as she knelt on the bed and gathered up his mate into his arms and pulled the teen’s PJ shirt aside and exposed his skin “Forgive me, my little mate.” He whispered as he leaned down and sunk his teeth into Harry’s shoulder. The teen whimpered but he still didn’t wake up, Fenrir hoped that Sal was right that this will help his mate and pup. Pulling back he looked down at the bite and smiled as he licked it clean as he held Harry close to him. “Fenrir.” Harry whimpered  
“Shhh my love I am here, I promise nothing will never hurt you and our pup again.” He rumbled, as he kissed the top of his head. He felt guilty about biting his mate but he had no choice he wasn’t about to lose him.

The bite didn’t take long to take effect the wound healed leaving a thing slivery scar, Harry frowned as open his eyes he still felt sick and was in pain but now whereas he felt when he first woke up. Fenrir?” He looked up to see the alpha holding. “What happen?” He asked  
“I had to give you the bite to save you and the pup.” Harry’s eyes widen as he put his hands to his stomach.   
“O-Our pup is still alive?” He asked   
“Yes.” Fenrir smiled as he placed his hand on top of Harry’s hands and growled softly “I can feel the heartbeat, it’s faint but I can hear it and I can feel it.” He smiles weakly; Harry frowned as he warped his eyes. “Sal said the bite is the only way. You will need to rest to make sure you both become strong.” He smiled,  
“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered as he started to cry “I’m sorry for going back to Hogwarts I shout have listened to you.” He sobbed, gentle moving the teen around so they could look at each other.   
“You have nothing be sorry for, you wanted to finish your schooling I didn’t want to hold you back,” Fenrir growled softly, Harry looked down at his knees and then rubbed his eyes as he looked back up at the alpha. “You need to sleep your mother will be here soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mean While…  
A dark-haired man looked up when the door open, and a redhead walked in stroking the front of the owl. “Found this little guy tapping at the window.” The redhead said with a smile and then the smile dropped as he held up a letter. “It’s from the Ministry and the Greyback pack.” He tells him as he held it out to his mate. Sighing Percival stood up from his desk and walks over to the redhead and kissed him on the forehead and smiled softly at him.  
“You okay Newt?”  
“Of course I’m okay why shouldn’t I be?” He asked as Percival pressed a hand to swell of his mate’s stomach feeling their pup roll over.  
“Oh, I don’t know a letter from the Ministry, memories, and hormones.” He smiled as took the letter from his hands.

Newt frowned as he let the owl nuzzle his face and flew to sit on the perched and went to sleep. “Poor thing he’s tried.” The redhead said as he went over to his mate, Percival hummed as he let Newt sit on his lap as he read a letter. “What does it say?”He asked   
“It seems Albus is up to his old tricks.” He felt Newt go stiff on him and sit there with wide eyes as he looked at the letter. His hand drifted to his bump he couldn’t help but whimpered.  
“Who?” Newt asked weakly  
“A young boy called Harry Potter; his pack wants me to look into it as does the Ministry, I’m guessing the Ministry isn’t happy to learn that their wizarding hero belongs to a pack. The Minster says that he is back with his alpha after they ‘took’ him from St Mongos and is back with his pack.” Percival said as he rubbed his hand over the redhead’s swollen stomach.   
“Mate? So he is with a werewolf?” Newt asked  
“Yes.” He looked up at Newt and saw the worried look on his face “I don’t have to go darling; it seems that Greyback’s pack is looking after him.” Smiling weakly as the redhead looked down at him and kissed him on the lips.   
“Yes you do, we will both go.” 

Harry woke up feeling better than he had done he laid there for a while just breathing in, the last time he woke up he couldn’t even do that normally because everything hurt so much. He put his hand to his stomach and smiled when he felt the push of magic against his own. He pushed himself up groaning at how stiff he felt when the door to the hut open he looked up at the two men that came flying into the room “Mum?” He whispered as he saw Remus rush over to him.   
“Oh, cub.” He whimpered as he sat on the bed and cupped the side of his face, letting the teen nuzzle his hand. “I’m so sorry, Fenrir told me what he had to do.”   
“It’s okay I know I’m not out of the woods yet but my pup is feeling stronger, I can feel it.” He smiled as he put Remus’ hand on his stomach and let the wolf feel the push back of magic.   
“He is as strong as his mother,” Severus said, Harry tilted his head and turned to look at the potion master; he was a little shocked to hear the soft tone in his voice but smiled at him anyway. 

Severus stayed for a little while before leaving to go and find Fenrir letting Remus and Harry have some time alone. The older wolf lay on the bed letting the teen curl up close to him and hid his face into his chest. “Why would Dumbledore do this to me?” He whispered  
“I don’t know, all I know is the Ministry and Fenrir has asked someone to come and investigate this. This isn’t the first time this has happened.” Harry pulled back and frowned at his dusty blonde.   
“What do you mean this isn’t the first time this happen?” He asked   
“Has no one ever told you of Newt Scamander?” Remus says to him as he brushes away a bit of hair out of his face.   
“The guy who wrote the book? Isn’t he one of Dumbledore’s favourites?” Remus nodded   
“Yeah he was, but when he was 15 he found himself pregnant. He didn’t know how it happens as far as he knew he has never been with anyone. Dumbledore was a young professor at the time teaching Defence against the Dark Arts, he said at the time he gave him the wrong potion. It was the biggest scandal in England at the time, they had to bring a wolf from overseas the American let their werewolves work.”Harry frowned slightly at this …we could have lived in American if it means mum could have had a better life…he thought.  
“What happens to Newt?” Harry asked softly.  
“His pup died before this wolf could bite him, but as far as I am aware they are now a mated pair with two pups.” He smiled.   
“You think Dumbledore did it on purpose?” He says as he shuffled closer to Remus.   
“I would say so, there as rumour going that it was Dumbledore’s baby another said it was Grindelwald’s and Dumbledore had to get rid of it.” Harry was quiet for a moment and sighed.   
“The second one sounds like him.”


End file.
